Vorkuta/Transcript
ROOM 9 Mason: It was a set-up, they knew we were coming. That bastard, Dragovich. Interrogator: The Russian. Mason: Yeah. He was behind everything. Interrogator: Where did Dragovich take you? Mason: Russia. A labor camp. A hell hole called Vorkuta, oh my god. Interrogator: What did they do to you Mason? Mason: What didn't they do... Cutscene Interrogator: Why didn't Castro just kill you? Why did he give you to Dragovich? Mason: 'Cause Castro and Dragovich were workin' together. Interrogator: Eh, you were a gift. Mason: Eh, right... Interrogator: Where did Dragovich take you? Mason: Vorkuta. Had to fight - just to survive. Interrogator: What happened in Vorkuta, Mason? Mason: I was on my own, almost a year. Interrogator: Think, Mason! What did they do to you? Mason: I'd given up hope of ever getting out...but Viktor Reznov found a way. Vorkuta, U.S.S.R. Reznov: You will break, American! Interrogator (Voiceover): Viktor Reznov... Mason (Voiceover): My friend. Mason is punched by Reznov, who then is pushed by Mason onto the floor with other Prisoners watching. Guard: '''Давайте! Работайте, сволочи! (Come on! Work, asshols!) '''Reznov: You hit like a child! Guard: '''Да вы только через силу понимаете! СОБАКИ!!!! (You only know through the power! SCUMS!!!) A Soviet guard then appears and heads for Mason. '''Reznov: Эй, сволочь! (Hey, asshole!) Guard: 'Всегда ты, Резнов! (Always you, Reznov!) ''The guard begins beating up Reznov while Mason picks himself up, gets a rock and punches the guard in the face with the rock. '''Mason: Reznov... Reznov: Mason...Every journey begins with a single step. This is Step 1! Crowd: Secure the keys! Reznov: Now we take Vorkuta! What is Step 2? Crowd: Ascend from darkness! Reznov: '''3? '''Crowd: Rain fire! Reznov: 4? Crowd: Unleash the horde! Reznov: 5? Crowd: Skewer the winged beast! Reznov: 6? Crowd: Wield a fist of iron! Reznov: 7? Crowd: Raise hell! Soldier: 'Отпусти меня, сука, сволочь, я тебе жопу разорву! Блядь, я тебя разорву, сука, я тебя убью! *illegibly*, отпусти меня! (*different obscene words and threats*) ''Mason and Reznov come to see Sergei Kozin strangling three soldiers at once. '''Reznov: Mason, allow me to introduce you to Sergei Kozin, the monster of Magidan. Mason: Glad you're a friend, Sergei... The three run to a elevator that Reznov sabotages. Reznov: Step 2? Crowd: Ascend from darkness!! They go into the elevator with other Vorkuta prisoners. Vorkuta Prisoner: Reznov, you sure you can trust this American? Reznov: With my life...He and us are not so different. We are all soldiers without an army...Betrayed...Forgotten...Abandoned. In Vorkuta, we are all brothers. The elevator comes up with a Soviet guard shooting several prisoners with a Makarov pistol. Sergei then uses his axe to kill the soldier, ripping him to shreds. Mason: Reznov, your men must know this is suicide. Reznov: Victory cannot be acheived without sacrifice, Mason. We Russians know this better than anyone. Prepare yourselves, men! The prisoners are gunned down by the Russian MGs. Reznov: Mason, over here! Prisoner: The tower's going to rip us to shreds! Reznov: Have faith, comrade! Left flank! Right flank! Left flank! Right flank! All across Vorkuta, our comrades will rise to the cause. Yes, yes my friends! Left flank! A couple of soldiers then take out the tower with a Slingshot. Reznov: Ura! Never lose faith, my friends, NEVER! Months of planning, Mason! We will not pause. We will not falter. We will be free, or die trying! This way! Sergei! Break open the arms lockers! Mason, climb the tower and support the uprising in the south! Russian Prisoner: Ready the slingshot! Mason, let's go! Reznov (loudspeaker): Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today, we show them the hearts of true Russians! We have all given our blood for the Motherland. We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection. As brothers, we fought side by side against the German fascists. We crawled through dirt and blood and sand to achieive our glorious victory... Not for medals, or glory ...But for what was right. We fought for revenge... When Berlin fell, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to the rapturous welcome...but to suspicion and persecution. In the eyes of our leaders we were already tainted by the capitalist West. Torn from the arms of our loved ones, we found ourselves here... this place... this, this terrible place. Here we have languished, with no hope for release... No hope for justice. We have toiled in Dragovich's mines until the flesh peeled from our bones... We have watched our comrades succumb to sickness and disease... We have been starved. We have been beaten. But we will not be broken! Today, we will send a message to our corrupt and arrogant leaders. Today, my comrades... Vorkuta - BURNS!!! The three targets are taken down. Reznov: This way! Arm yourselves, comrades! Reinforcements will soon arrive to defend the main armory! Mason: Just as we planned. Russian Prisoner: How do we achieve Step 5? Reznov: Mason's weapon will soon be ready. Shoot the lock, Mason! Forward men, we will burn this Hell hole to the ground! Spare no one! Mason and Reznov and several other prisoners fight through until a Hind shows up. Reznov: The chopper is here! Good! Russian Prisoner: How is this good? Reznov: Because it is as we wish. Mason: Step five... Reznov: Skewer the winged beast! Quickly, Mason. Mason hurries over to a place where there is a KS-23 with a Slingshot attachment Reznov: This way! Upstairs! Get to the harpoon! Mason: Let's hope this works! Reznov: Mason! Grab the harpoon! Choose your moment. Mason destroys the chopper with the harpoon Reznov: 'URA!!! Crowd: URA!!! ''Mason and Reznov head downstairs '''Reznov: (laughs) You all know what to do! Mason, Reznov and the Prisoners enter the main hall of a building Reznov: Have no fear! Flank, flank around! Push forward! They clear out the main hall Reznov: Up the stairs! Go! Go, go! Take no prisoners! Russian Prisoner: 'You heard him, comrades! ''They head up the stairs to another hallway '''Russian Prisoner: They're trying to lock down the armory! Reznov: 'Stop them! They are trying to seal the door! ''Mason makes a run for the garage door. Sergei appears out a doorway and trys to hold down the garage door 'Mason: '''Sergei! ''Mason slips under the door. Sergei is killed by gunfire. 'Reznov: '''NOO!!! Mason, more guards are coming! Get this door OPEN! ''Mason opens the door. Reznov and more Prisoners move through the door. 'Reznov: '''Upstairs, let's go! '''Russian Prisoner: '''The roof! I hear them on the roof! '''Reznov: '''They too will be lambs to the slaughter! ''They head upstairs 'Russian Prisoner: '''Reznov, they have sealed the vault! '''Reznov: '''It matters little. '''Mason: '''Step Six. '''Reznov: '''Wield a fist of iron. This way! More reinforcments! We have little time! ''Mason and Reznov head across a walkway to a garage '''Russian Prisoner: '''They're trying to breach! '''Reznov: Do not let them! There! The blowtorch will suit our needs! Troops breach the garage Reznov: 'Keep me covered! Clear a path for me, Mason! ''Mason and Reznov head across the walkway to the security room where Reznov uses the blowtorch to open the vault '''Reznov: '''Concentrate your fire! Keep them off me, Mason! '''Russian Prisoner: They've broken through. Pull back! Pull back! Mason: '''Get that vault open - NOW! '''Reznov: Almost there... Stand your ground! Mason, keep them off me! Concentrate your fire! Yes! Reznov opens the vault Reznov: 'Mason! Grab that Mini-gun! ''Mason grabs the minigun 'Reznov: '''Good work Mason! ''Mason, Reznov and the Prisoners exit the building '''Reznov: '''Step seven comrades?! '''Crowd: '''Raise HELL!!! '''Reznov: '''For honor! For vengance! For Russia!!! '''Crowd: URA!!! They fight their way down the road Reznov: 'Unleash fury! Kill all who stand in our way. Kill them all! No mercy!!! Burn this place to the ground comrades! Die Scum! ''Mason and Reznov continue down a road until tear gas is used '''Reznov: '''They are using tear gas! MASON!!! ''The gas kills everyone but Mason and Reznov. It dazes Mason, Reznov grabs him. '' '''ROOM 9 Mason: They used tear gas. I couldn't breathe. Interrogator: '''Was Reznov still with you? '''Mason: '''He never left me. '''Vorkuta, U.S.S.R. Mason wakes up in a garage with 2 motorcycles Reznov: 'The door will not hold them forever... We do not have much time... Within this shrine to the hypocritical decadence of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the key to step eight. '''Mason: '''Freedom. ''Mason and Reznov mount the motorcycles and drive out the gate 'Reznov: '''Come on Mason! Faster! Faster! There is the train! Hurry Mason! '''Mason: '''They're not lettin' us go without a fight! ''Mason and Reznov soon reach a blocked bridge and go around the right 'Reznov: '''This way! MG!!! Jump on the truck! ''Mason and Reznov hijack the truck 'Reznov: '''Keep on them! '''Mason: '''Where the fuck's the train?!!! '''Reznov: '''There!!! Jump! Mason! Jump! Go! Mason! Go! ''Mason jumps on the train '''Mason: Your turn!!! Come on!!! Step eight, Reznov - Freedom! Reznov: 'For you Mason... Not for me... '''Mason: '''REZNOV!!! ''The truck stops as the train leaves '''ROOM 9 'Interrogator: '''And that was the last you saw of Victor Reznov? '''Mason: '''Yeah. At least for a while... ''Fades out. Level ends Category:Transcripts